


Home to You

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Office Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Loki is eager to get back to the most important thing in his life :You.





	Home to You

Riding back on the Quinjet at top speed, at least one of the passengers felt the plane was going way too slow. Sitting towards the back, a lone figure dressed mostly in black and green was lost in his own thoughts, as per usual.

His thoughts weren’t of how the mission had gone. That was long since done and he had already moved past it mentally. When you had been in as many fights as he had, one learned to move on from them quickly.

The best way to move on from them Loki had learned, was to focus on something positive and for him there was only one real positive in his life, and that was you.

Thinking of you waiting for him back at Stark Tower, Loki couldn’t help but smile. He had met you shortly after the destruction of Asgard and it was the chance to be around you all the time that had convinced him to actually join the Avengers and try to make a new life for himself.

By now, he guessed you would be up and about and working in your office. Working in the Intel department it was your job to help ensure that everyone had the correct information before heading out. You took your job quite seriously and you took it personally if anything turned out to be wrong and if someone got hurt because of it.

It was your tenacity that had first attracted Loki to you. If something was off, you were not going to rest until you had answers, no matter how long it took to find those answers. You were ambitious and not about to let anything get in your way, which Loki understood more than anyone.

Thinking of you at your desk, thinking of your smile, your laugh, your wondrous figure, your positively brilliant mind, Loki felt that uneasy feeling in his stomach, what Midgardians referred to as a feeling of “butterflies in ones stomach”. It made him all the more eager to get back and see you, to hold you and kiss you. He needed you more than anything.

Finally arriving back at Stark Tower, Loki dashed off the Quinjet and made his way up to your office, surprising everyone along the way. Reaching it, he yanked the door open and quickly closed it behind him, locking it.

Hearing the door open, you turned to see who it was and seeing that it was your lover, you quickly forgot about everything else as you rushed to his arms. Thanking every deity you could name that he was back safely, your lips quickly found his and it was moments later that the two of you began shedding your clothes as swiftly as you could.

Once the both of you were stripped down, Loki picked you up, wrapped your legs around his waist and carried you the couch. No sooner had he done so than he entered you and with his lips still locked with yours, found a smooth and steady pace.

Hands roaming over each other, for the two of you, the only thing that existed was each other. No matter how many times Loki would explore you, it always felt as thrilling as it did the first time he had done so and no matter how much you would try and stifle your cries of pleasure, you would always give up and just surrender to it.

Loki himself would always try to temper his own passion, lest it all end too soon. He always wanted to make each encounter with you as memorable as possible and he told you as such. No matter how many times you would tell him that it was always memorable, that drive within him remained then and it remained now.

Picking you up, he carried you over to your desk. Holding you with one arm and clearing space with the other, Loki laid you on your back and quickened his pace, making you moan louder. Loud enough that you were certain that others outside could hear it.

As you felt yourself start to come, you reached behind you and gripped the edge of the desk, gripping it so tightly, you were certain marks would be left there for good. Loki laid his hands flat on the desk and losing all resolve, went at you as hard as he could. Watching you below him was beyond intoxicating and biting his lip, he growled for you to come for him. Seconds later you did so, screaming his name, at which Loki himself finished, filling you with all he had and collapsing on top of you.

Taking a moment to catch your breath, you ran your fingers through his hair and left a few kisses on top of his head. After a bit, Loki lifted his head and slowly raised himself off of you, taking a minute to stroke your face and kiss you gently.

Reaching under you, he helped you up and pulled you into a hug. The feel of him holding you always helped to reassure you that he had come back and that he was okay. Every minute he was gone on a mission was a minute too long and now that he was back, you weren’t going to waste a minute on anything else.


End file.
